mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Melvin O'Connor
Melvin Dariomound O'Connor is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Nerds at Dixmor Academy. He is one of the most obese nerds, other than Fatty Johnson and Algernon Papadopoulos. Role in game Melvin does not have a large role in the story. During Chapter 1, when the Bullies steal his Mortal Kombat character sheets, he asks Jimmy Hopkins to retrieve them, offering him 10 groats ($10) and his pick of Melvin's "wenches" as a reward. Needless to say, he never follows through on the promise about the wenches neither of the cash. He makes a second Chapter 1 appearance accompanying Earnest Johnson to Jimmy's battle against Russell Northrop in The Hole. He then appears in "Stronghold Assault", helping Earnest defend the stronghold. He will be standing at the gates with Algernon. During Chapter 4, Melvin participates in the mission "The Big Game". He gives Jimmy marbles to sprinkle on the football field. His final appearance is in the opening cutscene of "Rats in the Library". Quotes Personality and traits Melvin is one of the many Dixmor Academy students profiled on Facebook, Twitter, Google + and other social media. On his profile he explains his enthusiasm to China, other parts of Asia and Outworld due to their Mortal Kombat Tournaments, and cites a wide array of interests - the theatre, chess and astronomy. He also mentioned that he was sent to Dixmor's by his father to toughen him up, an idea he rejected as he didn't want to become a part of the Jocks. In the game, he has fanaticism for RPGs, claiming that they are the high point of human achievement. The stupidity. He admits that he spends so much time playing RPG's that he is beginning to lose touch with reality. He claims that is the biggest fan of Liu Kang in the world, but that spot has already been taken by Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat. Being aware of this, Melvin now claims he is the biggest fan of a fictional character, Groot. He is also a big fan of Vin Diesel (his hero). Melvin seems to be the most normal nerd, actually. He uses some regular insults when angered, and even uses slang appropriately at times. His father, who is explicitly stated to be a sports fan if not a jock, considers his nerd traits embarrassing and sends him to Dixmor's to "make a man out of him". This makes Melvin the only nerd who is explicitly stated to not have his parents support his nerd attitude. His lines of dialogue when bullied suggests that Melvin is probably forced to do homework for other students. Trivia *Melvin has a pen between his left ear, in a similar fashion Hal Esposito has a cigarette. However, Hal has his cig on the right side of the ear. *Melvin's actual eye colour is brown, while in some fanart he is drawn with blue eyes. Aryan is something O'Connor will never be. *Other than being a Mortal Kombat fan, Melvin is a frequent player of a roleplaying game called Groots and Gremlins. *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **'Art': B- **'Science': A+ **'English': A+ **'History': A- **'Math': A **'Biology': B+ **'Chemistry': C **'Geography': A- **'Music': D- **'Photography': D- **'Shop': F **'Home Economics': A+ Gallery Melvin_art.png|Melvin once spend 30 straight hours playing Groots and Gremlins. Jhonny_and_Melvin.jpg|A drawing of Melvin and Jhonny. Melvin_dreamin'.jpg|An artwork of Melvin day-dreamin'. O'Connor_heed.png|O'Connor's yearbook photo. Category:Irish Category:Bully Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Daft gits Category:Fat .... Category:Protagonists Category:They Stink! Category:Ugly people Category:Short characters Category:Overweight characters Category:Nerds